


It Was A Mistake

by SansWife1995



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adult Language, Bad Dumbledore, Bullying, F/M, Father Severus Snape, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Kiss, Forced Marriage, Half-Siblings, Honeymoon, M/M, Rape, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: It was a mistake when it happened. But he paid the price and now he gave the baby away. Years later the person James gave her to has been raising her as his own. The Dark Lord comes back and Julianne wants to get to know him. Will She find out Who She is Or Will She Stay In The Dark?





	1. James's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I moved this from Fanfiction.com

James didn't mean for it to happen he was pregnant at the same time his wife was. The baby he was pregnant with belonged to Tom Riddle and his wife didn't know about his pregnancy. Before his wife would give birth he left and he spent the next few months by himself.

On July 30th Harry James Potter was born and his half sister Julianne Tamantha Riddle. James looked at his newborn baby girl he missed his son's birth because of his mistake. He left the place he had the baby he had to find a home for her. He looked and found a perfect home for her it didn't matter if he hated this man. He wrote a note and placed the baby in the basket he brought with him.

He looked down at his little girl, he saw her open her eyes they were hazel. She had his eye's and his heart felt so much pain. This little girl should have been Lilly's and he sighed kissing his daugther's forehead. He looked at her with a smile and then rubbed her little cheek.

" I'm sorry sweetheart daddy hates to do this but he was a mistake I'm sorry you have to live like this and with him as your father but I love you even though your his daugther." James said getting up and knocking on the door

He left the house and watched from a Bush. Severus Snape opened the door to find a sleeping baby in a basket he looked around and picked up the baby. He looked at her and he smiled as he cooed at her. James smiled maybe the man did have a heart after all he watched as Severus took his daughter inside.

He went back home and stayed with his wife. He couldn't help but think of what it would be like to raise the two together and it was to late now. James was laying on the floor dead and Liliy was dead to. James could only blame himself because he caused this on his family for he had slept with the Dark Lord himself.

Harry was given to his Aunt and Uncle after his parents death. Severus was raising Julianne as his own and he had pictures of them together. He made sure to take as much picture's of her as possible.


	2. Ten year's Later

Julianne woke up and ran down stairs. She quietly passed the livingroom her papa was reading the newspaper and she went to the kitchen.

" What are you doing young lady?" Severus asked as she turned around and ran from the kitchen

Severus chased her until he got her finally and begun to tickle her. Julianne laughed and hugged her papa with a smile.

" Papa wins." Julianne said smiling and laughing

" That's right papa always wins my little one, now we must talk about Hogwarts since your turning eleven soon." Severus said picking up his daugther and kissing her cheek

Julianne wrapped her arms around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. Julianne always played games with her papa like they started running though the house playing tag or catch his daugther.

Severus hovered over her chair she let go and he made breakfast. After making breakfast he kissed her head putting her plate and a glass of pumpkin juice infront of her. Severus found out she couldn't have milk it made her sick. So he started to make pancakes with no milk required everything changed from his recipes.

But today he made eggs, beacon and grits. She loved anything he cooked and he sat down with a glass of pumpkin juice.

" Julianne slow down your going to make yourself sick, now Hogwarts as I said before has four houses Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Severus said as she was eating fast and then listened to him

" Papa I want to be in Slytherin." Julianne said as he smiled and got up

He kissed her cheek and he looked at her. This little girl he found years ago he was glad when he found her. He was all alone in his home now he had a child to take care of. He already told her when she was eight he wasn't her real father but she called him papa anyway.

" My little girl." Severus mumbled and held her closed

" My papa." Julianne said as he chuckled and lifted her up

She already ate and she giggled as he kissed her cheek with butterfly kisses. They left the house now fully dressed and they went to the Malfoy Manor.

" Lucius." Severus said as Lucius smiled and hugged him

" Severus and who is this?" Lucius asked as Julianne hid behind her papa and Narcissa giggled

Narcissa bent down and looked at Julianne. Draco was near his father once he came down stairs and Narcissa smiled at Julianne.

" Don't be shy Julianne, This is Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy." Severus spoke gently and she peeked out

" Papa says your nice and have a son my age." Julianne said shyly and Narcissa nodded

Narcissa motioned Draco over to her and he went to his mother. Julianne looked at him and slowly moved away from her papa.

" My name is Draco." Draco said as he extended his hand and she looked at her papa who nodded

" I'm Julianne." Julianne said as he smiled and they shook hands

He took her into the playroom and Severus chuckled as he watched them leave. The grown ups sat down and Lucius looked at Severus.

" Your Julianne is very pretty." Lucius said as Narcissa sipped her tea and put it down

" Severus I hope you don't mind me asking but is she adopted she looks nothing like you." Narcissa said as Lucius looked astonished at his wife and Severus put down his cup of pumpkin juice

Severus cleared his throat and Narcissa looked at him with a smile. Lucius grabbed his cup of coffee and then he drank it.

" Yes she is adopted, I found her on my pouch ten year's ago and I've taken care of her ever since." Severus smiled fondly and she smiled at him

" Aww Severus that's sweet." Narcissa said as she looked at him and Lucius looked at him

Julianne came in as Severus stood up and she looked up at him after she walked toward him. He picked her up and Draco went beside his father after coming in.

" Papa me and Draco played with toys." Julianne said as he smiled and sat down with her in his lap

" That's good Julianne, I'll see you at the train station in August." Severus as he got up and carried her out of the manor

After they ate lunch and dinner she took a bath. After she got dressed she brushed her teeth and laid down.

" Papa will you read me a bedtime story even if I'm going to be eleven?" Julianne asked as he smiled and sat down with book

" Of course little one, once a upon time there was a princess named Snow White she was very pretty but her step mother was a wicked woman." Severus said as she smiled and he read the book

As he read she felt her eyes getting tried and she went to sleep. He looked down after getting to the chapter about the dwarfs.

" Goodnight sweetheart." Severus whispered as he kissed her forehead goodnight and left the room


	3. Julianne's Birthday

Severus had made a chocolate cake he made sure everything was perfect. He invited Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa to the party he had the room ready with balloons. He went upstairs and opened her door.

" Julianne, time to wake up." Severus said gently as he smiled and shook her awake

" Papa." Julianne said sleepily and he chuckled

He let her get out of bed and she looked up at him. Severus went to her wardrobe and he got a navy blue dress. He smiled and grabbed her black shoes.

" Happy birthday Julianne, get dressed and come down stairs sweetheart." Severus said as she smiled and he looked at her

" Thank you papa, I'll get dressed." Julianne said as he nodded and left the room

Julianne got dressed she brushed her hair and teeth. She walked downstairs and she saw the Malfoy's. 

" Happy birthday Julianne." Narcissa said as she smiled and Julianne looked at her

" Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Julianne said as Narcissa ran her fingers though her hair and Julianne smiled

Draco looked at her as they walked to the dinner room. Rodolphus and Rabastan came in with boxes.

" Sorry we're late Rodolphus took a wrong turn." Rabastan said smiling and angrily at his brother

" My fault it's your fault you held the map wrong." Rodolphus agured with his brother and Julianne giggled

Severus smiled at the two brother's aguring and Julianne walked to Severus. Severus lit the candles on the cake and Julianne looked up at her papa.

" Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Julianne happy birthday to you." Narcissa, Lucius, Rodolphus , Rabastan, Draco and Severus sung

" Make a wish sweetie." Narcissa said as Julianne looked at her and blew out the candles

Everyone clapped then Severus removed the candles and cut the cake. Of course the cake had no milk and he poured pumpkin juice for Julianne. Eveybody had cake and the adults sipped there wine. Draco looked at the pumpkin juice with a sneer he hated this stuff but Julianne loved it.

Draco knew she couldn't have milk and he thought of things that she mite be able to drink like tea. Draco loved a good cup of tea in the morning.

" Julianne are you ready to open your presents." Severus said as she looked at him and smiled

" Yes papa." Julianne said as she grabbed his hand and they went to the livingroom

Severus handed a gift from Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy. Julianne opened it and it was a dark green dress. She smiled and turned to the Malfoy's.

" Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy." Julianne said as the couple smiled and Lucius took a sip of his wine

As Severus handed her another gift this was from Draco. It was black shoes and a Aqua coloured dress. She looked at him and he wasn't looking at her he was busy with something in his hand.

" Thank you Draco." Julianne said as he turned his attention to her and he nodded his head

Next gift came from the Lestrange brother's. Rodolphus got her a brown teddy bear with a pink bow on it's neck and Rabastan got her a necklace with a emerald inbeded in it. Julianne put on the necklace and smiled she walked to the brother's. She gave them a hug and they hugged her back.

" Julianne there's one more." Severus said with a smile and she turned

" Papa?" Julianne questioned as he gave her a envelope and her eye's widen

She smiled big and she looked up at him. Severus had tears in his eyes he knew this day would come he hoped it would be later but it came today her on her birthday.

" My Hogwarts letter! Oh papa this is the best birthday ever!" Julianne said as she hugged him and he lifted her up

" I knew you would be happy." Severus said as Draco looked at his godfather and Julianne

Draco wasn't jealous of them he had his own father but he wasn't that close to his father he was close to his mother. That's the one thing Julianne didn't have a mother Draco began to wonder who is her mother.

" Oh that's wonderful, Draco got his letter on his birthday to." Narcissa said proudly and Lucius stepped up near his wife

" Yes, Julianne what house do you want to be placed in?" Lucius asked as she looked up at him and Severus looked at him

Julianne smiled as her papa gave her another glass of pumpkin juice and she looked at Lucius again.

" I want to be placed in Slytherin just like papa was." Julianne said as Lucius smiled big and he turned his attention to Severus

" A very smart girl, May I talk to you Severus in private?" Lucius said looking at Julianne and Severus nodded

They went to Severus's study. Lucius closed the door and summoned a silencing charm. He looked at Severus and Lucius looked at his cup of wine.

" Your daughter is now Eleven, I propose that Narcissa when Julianne turns fourteen to teach her to be a proper young lady." Lucius said as Severus looked at him and grabbed his glass of wine

" I accept your offer Lucius I can't teach my daughter how to be a lady me being a man I can't teach her anything but to stay away from boys until she If of age." Severus said as they toasted and sipped from there glasses

The party went on and then Severus spotted his daughter asleep on the couch. He smiled and went toward her to pick her up.

" Severus, let me." Lucius said as Severus turned to him and Severus let him pick his daughter up

Severus watched as Lucius went upstairs and Severus looked away. Severus normally took his daugther to bed how the Hell did Lucius persuade him to let him be the one to take Julianne to her room.

Lucius took her to her bedroom and tucked her in. He looked at her for a moment and smiled at her. One day she was going to make a man very lucky to marry her and carrying his children.


	4. Hogwarts

Severus made sure she had everything the day going to the train station. Rodolphus had brought her a black and white kitten for her first year at Hogwarts.

" Do you have everything Julianne?" Severus asked as she looked at him and smiled

" Yes Papa." Julianne said as they entered the secret passageway and there was the sign

9 3/4 Julianne eye's widen as she gripped his hand and he looked at her. He bent down and she looked at him.

" Papa will see you at Hogwarts remember papa is a teacher their." Severus spoke gently and she wrapped her arm's around his neck

" I love you papa." Julianne said as he smiled and hugged her

Of course Severus wore a hood he wouldn't let his new student's see him act so nice he liked his reputation at Hogwarts the student's feared him. Severus looked up seeing Lucius with his son and Lucius waved from his spot.

" I love you to Julie." Severus said as she giggled and went on the train

At Hogwarts after getting on the boats. She found Draco and walked with him.

Julianne and Draco got off the train once it stopped. They got into there boats, on the train Draco heard whispers of Harry Potter. They arrived Hogwarts and then this lady approached the crowd of children.

" Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup." Professor Mcgonagall said talking to the group and smiling

" Trevor! Sorry." Neville said seeing his toad and getting it

" The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor Mcgonagall said looking at the crowd of children and Rosabella smiled

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco said as Julianne looked at him and saw Harry

The crowd started saying Harry Potter and Julianne looked curiously at him. Julianne blinked at him, she looked back at Draco as he approached the Potter boy.

" This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said as he glared at Ron and extended his hand

" I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks." Harry said as Julianne turned away and grabbed Draco by the hand

" We're ready for you. Follow me." Professor Mcgonagall said tapping on Draco and they followed

" Will you wait along here please. Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" Professor Mcgonagall said smiling and looking at each student

" I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore said as he looked at the student and sat back down

" When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!" Professor Mcgonagall said as Hermione went up there and sat down

" Ah, right then. Hum… Right. Okay, Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled as she smiled and went to the table

"Draco Malfoy!" Professor Mcgonagall said as he walked up there and he sat down

" Slytherin!" The sorting hat yelled barely touching his head and Draco smiled

" There's no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispered to Harry and Julianne heard him

" That's not true my papa is a Slytherin I would hold my tongue if I were you." Julianne said turning around and Ron's eyes widen at her threat

" Susan Bones!" Professor Mcgonagall said as Susan went up there and sat down

"Where shall I put you? Let's see... I know! Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat yelled and she walked to her table

"Ronald Weasley!" Professor Mcgonagall said as Ron walked up there and sat down

" Ha! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you… Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled and Ron sighed

"Harry potter." Professor Mcgonagall said smiling and he walked up there

"Hmmm… Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you…" The sorting hat whispered and Harry was looking at Ron

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" Harry whispered and the hat heard him

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all herein your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure, better be… Gryffindor!" The sorting Hat said and Harry whispering not Slytherin

" Julianne Snape." Professor Mcgonagall said as Julianne slowly made her way up there and sat down

Julianne looked she saw Harry looking at her, she looked at him and as Professor Mcgonagall put the hat on her head. Julianne looked at her father.

" Hmm I see your mind and it shows me clearly where to put you. Slytherin!" The sorting hat yelled as she smiled and sat beside Draco

" Your attention please. Professor Mcgonagall said as the sorting was done and sat down

" Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said as the food appeared and he smiled

Julianne got her food and looked at Draco. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Draco looked at her and she looked at him.

" It's ok that Potter's not your friend you have me, Crabbe, and Goyle." Julianne said as he looked and then he looked away

" Thanks Julianne." Draco muttered as they begun to eat and she smiled at him

Harry was watching her with interest he looked at Ron. Then he tapped on Ron's shoulder and Ron looked at him.

" Who's her father?" Harry asked looking at Julianne and Ron looked at her

" She's Snape's daugther I feel sorry for her." Percy said looking at her and Harry looked at her

After eating it was time to go to the dorm room's. The Slytherin corridors where near the dungeons and the Slytherin students traveled safely to the corridors. They entered after the older student said the password and Severus Snape was there.

" Hello my snakes this is the Slytherin common room I am your head of house Professor Snape, I do not tolerate tardiness to my classes nor do I want behavioral issues. If you are late you will serve detention with me, if you outside of the castle with permission detention with Mr. Filch and last if I hear any behaviour issues from any of your Professor you'll be over my knee getting your bottom warmed dismissed Girl's dormitories upstairs to the left, Boy's dormitories upstairs to the right your belongs are up ." Severus said as he sneered and they went to there dormitories

Julianne got to her bed. She looked out the widow while everyone was sleeping and she smiled she hoped the next day would be wonderful. She went to bed and smiled in her sleep.


	5. Year One First Day And  Bully

Julianne woke up the next morning and got dressed. She walked down stairs and Draco was there. He was dressed and ready to go.

" We are Transformation class." Draco said as they walked and got in the class

Ten minutes later Harry and Ron come into room. Julianne looked at them because they were late and it was the first day.

" Whew! We made it! Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late? That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said as they both ran in and Professor Mcgonagall turned into herself

"Thank-you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time." Professor Mcgonagall said as she looked at the two and Julianne saw Ron's stare

" We got lost." Harry said embarrassed and they looked at her

Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Professor Mcgonagall said as the two sat down and begin to write

They got to there next class Potions and Julianne was excited to see her papa again.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention. Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? You don't know? Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Severus asked as he looked at Harry and Hermione roze her hand

" I don't know, sir." Harry said as Julianne looked at him with a smirk and Draco looked at her

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Severus asked again and Hermione had her hand up

" I don't know sir." Harry said as Julianne watched with interest and Draco smirked

" Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything. Is it Mr. Potter?" Severus said as he looked at him and then the class

After class Julianne walked with Draco to study hall. She wrote down the assignments her papa had assigned. While she was studying her books she promised her papa she would get good grades.

After study hall it was flying class. Julianne's loved the sky but didn't like flying but her Papa helped her get over her fear. Ron hit by his boom in the face and Harry laughed. Nevile got hurt and Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing.

"Did you see his face? If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would remember to fall on his fat arse." Draco said as Julianne looked at him and she frowned

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said angrily and Julianne looked at him

" No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof? What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond you reach?" Draco said as he got on his boom and flew to the sky

"Harry! No way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly! What an idiot!" Hermione said looking at him and Harry got on his room then flew off

" Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry said as he looked at Draco and Julianne sighed

" Is that so? Have it your way, then!" Draco said on his boom throwing the Remembrall and Julianne watched the two

Harry caught the Remembrall and landed on the ground. Professor Mcgonagall came out and Julianne looked at Draco.

" Harry Potter come with me." Professor Mcgonagall said as he followed her and Julianne walked away

Julianne was heading to the library when she heard footsteps behind and turned around. It was Ron and she jumped in fright.

" Merlin don't do that." Julianne said scared and holding her heart

" Did daddy's brat get scared listen I don't want you anywhere near me nor Harry." Ron said as tear spung to her eye's and she bit her lip

Ron smirked as he saw her head down and he looked up he grew pale at who is was. Julianne looked up saw Ron's face and turned around.

" Mr. Weasley ten point's from Gryffindor and detention with me." Severus said angrily and Ron ran from the hallway

Julianne sniffed as tears fell from her eye's, Severus bent down and wipped them away. Harry was with Ron and saw the two. Ron had told Harry he had detention with Professor Snape.

" Julianne are you alright my little flower?" Severus asked her as she looked in his eye's and wrapped her arm's around his neck

" Papa." Julianne sobbed as he rubbed her back and held her close

He hummed a song and she let him hold her. Severus looked at her and gave her a tissue. She blew her nose and he smiled at her.

" Lets go to the library I know that's where you we're heading maybe papa will fight a dragon." Severus smiled and joked

" Silly papa." Julianne said as she grabbed his hand and they walked

Ron was now scared of nice Severus Snape and Harry smiled he saw a different sight of Professor Snape a caring loving side of him that his student's didn't know.

" Hey let's ruin his reputation." Ron grinned and Harry looked at him

" No let's keep it a secret between you and me if you tell anyone I'm not your friend anymore." Harry said as he glared at him and then threatened


	6. Year 1 Christmas With Papa and The Malfoy's

It was Christmas Eve Severus decorated the tree and he decorated the house. Julianne helped her papa and she smiled.

" Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la!

'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la!  
Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la la la la la!  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la la la la!

See the blazing yule before us, Fa la la la la la la la!  
Strike the harp and join the chorus, Fa la la la la la la la!

Follow me in merry measure, Fa la la la la la la la!  
While I tell of Yuletide treasure, Fa la la la la la la la!

Fast away the old year passes, Fa la la la la la la la!  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, Fa la la la la la la la!  
Sing we joyous all together! Fa la la la la la la la!  
Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la la la la!" Julianne and Severus sung together

Draco, Lucius and Narcissa came in. Severus picked up Julianne to put the star on the tree and she smiled as she carefully put the Star on the tree.

" Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" Julianne said as Severus put her down and she hugged them

" Merry Christmas sweetie, Severus Merry Christmas." Narcissa said as he smiled and pushed off the tinsel off him

Severus greeted Lucius and Narcissa looked at him. Draco grabbed Julianne and she showed him to the playroom. Lucius brought his house elf and he severed the drinks.

" Thank you Zinky, Narcissa I would like a private conversation with Severus." Lucius said as she smiled and went outside the room

Lucius took a sip of his wine and then looked at Severus. Severus had pumpkin juice in his glass and took a sip of it.

" Severus, You know my real reason I'm here and why I want Narcissa to turtor your daugther." Lucius said as Severus looked at him and placed his cup down

" Lucius, your not taking her away I have already told you about this Narcissa can turtor her but you will not take her away." Severus said as Lucius looked at him and placed his cup down

Lucius looked at him and then smirked he knew how to change Severus's mind. Lucius looked at the glass and then took a sip.

" Severus I know you have her best interest at heart but she needs to be with me both me and you know that after all you can't keep her away from her mate Severus you know what will happen it happened with Scarlett she died from being away from hers are you going to let that happen?" Lucius asked as Severus clutched his fist and he turned his head away

" You touch her before she's of age I will kill you." Severus threatened and Lucius smirked

Lucius got up extended his hand and Severus looked at him. He stood up and shook the hand of the man that was taking away his little girl.

" I promise not to touch her before she's of age." Lucius said with a smile and Severus sighed

" Thank you." Severus said leaving and Lucius continued to smile until Severus left

Lucius had crossed his fingers behind his back and he smirked.

The next day

Narcissa opened her's from Severus it was a golden hairbrush then she opened the one Julianne got her it was a sliver necklace with a Sapphire inbeded into it she hugged both. Lucius opened his from Severus it was his favorite candy chocolate covered strawberries and he opened the one from Julianne it was a snake head for the top of his cane.

Draco opened his from Severus it was a broom and then he opened his from Julianne it was a dragon pin to go on his wand.

" Julianne this one is from me." Severus said giving her the box and she smiled

It was a potion's book her eye's lit up and she hugged her papa with a big smile. Lucius handed her his present and Severus looked at him questionably.

" Here Julianne for you." Lucius said as she looked at her papa and he nodded

She opened it and inside was a silver necklace with an emerald inbeded in it. She put it around her neck and she smiled looking at it. Narcissa got her a navy blue dress and Draco got her a potion. They both got hugs, Severus was in the kitchen fixing dinner.

" Papa, here's your present from me." Julianne said with a smile and he looked at her

" Julianne I don't need anything from you, seeing you every day is my present." Severus said as she smiled and he opened it

He looked at her as he brought out the picture it was of him and her together during her first time baking cookies with him. He smiled though tears at the memories he looked at her, she was growing up so fast every time he turned around she was growing up.

" Thank you Julie." Severus smiled as she hugged him and he kissed her forehead

He watched her go and he frowned one day she would leave him to marry Lucius. But today was not that day but he feared that day more then ever.

After the Malfoy's left he found Julianne asleep on the couch with her kitten. He picked her up and carefully with the cat got her to her room.

He brushed her brown hair to the side and kissed her forehead goodnight. He walked downstairs and grabbed himslef a glass of firewhiskey. Picture's on the wall of the two together he smiled at each one and sighed.

" Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake, I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
(Slipping through my fingers all the time)  
Well, some of that we did but most we didn't  
And why I just don't know

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers...

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile."' Severus sung and drunk the glass down


	7. End Of Year 1 Draco's Birthday And Lucius!

Julianne was in class when Draco came in and sat next to her. He looked at little mad and she tapped him on the shoulder.

" Are you ok?" Julianne asked as he smiled at her and he sighed

" I detention tonight with the giant." Draco said as she looked at him and she frowned

Julianne grabbed her book and opened it. Draco looked at the book and turned it to the front. He looked at the title and he Julianne at her.

" You know I'm your friend don't you Draco?" Julianne asked as he smiled and hugged her

" Yes and I'm glad." Draco said leaving and she watched him go

Months went by Julianne thought Hogwarts was a little crazy from the troll coming in the castle to the stairs changing without warning. But she loved it and she hated the last day. Cause the house cup went to Gryffindor and she grabbed Draco's hand looking at him.

As they were at the station to go home she saw Potter when the giant she got on the train minding her own business. That boy was going to get himself killed one day.

At platform 9 3/4 Julianne saw Lucius he was waiting for Draco ran to him and hugged his father. Julianne walked calming to Severus and smiled.

During the whole month of May, Julianne played with Draco outside. Then it was June, Draco's birthday was soon coming up. Lucius was making sure everything was ready and the theme was Dragon's since that was Draco's nickname.

Julianne had bought Draco a birthday present before school had ended. She was so happy and ready to give it to him. Draco was playing chess with Crabbe and Goyle. Julianne came in there with a smile he was defeating them.

Lucius came in with Rodolphus, Rabastan, Narcissa and Severus. Narcissa had a letter from Bellatrix who was in Azkaban she missed her sister dearly and Julianne looked at them.

" Julianne this is Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco's uncle's." Lucius said smiling and introducing them

" Nice to met you Mr. Lestrange And Mr. Lestrange papa had told me so much about you." Julianne said polity and they smiled

Rodolphus and Rasbastan greeted there nephew with a hug. Julianne smiled she went to the living room to wrap Draco's present.

" Dobby must have left it somewhere?" Dobby said as Julianne came in there and saw Dobby

" A House elf? what are you doing here ?" Julianne asked as he froze and turned around

Dobby looked at the floor she was a witch. She didn't know him but he felt like she would be just like the Malfoy's cruel and mean to him. He didn't expect her to be nice to him nor anything.

" Mistress Snape my name is Dobby, Dobby the house elf, Dobby was just looking for his rag to clean the lamp." Dobby explained and she smiled gently

" Here let me help you papa always told me to help anyone in need, Hold this for a minute please it's for Draco I have to find the wrapping paper." Julianne said handing him the present and he looked at her

She found it and gave it to him. He gave her back the present, he looked at her as she pulled out the green wrapping paper and begun to wrap the present.

" Dobby bid you farewell Mistress Snape." Dobby said leaving the room and she nodded

" Goodbye Dobby it was nice meeting you." Julianne said smiling and he closed her door

As Julianne wrapped the present she smiled she hoped Draco would like it. The next day was Draco's birthday party all is friend's were there.

Severus, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Julianne, Lucius and Narcissa were down at his party. He hugged Julianne and as the music started they guest's begun to dance. Julianne was wearing a dark green dress and wearing a silver ribbon in her hair.

" Ok one two three Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Draco happy birthday to you!" Narcissa said and sung as the cake was brought out

" Make a wish son." Lucius said smiling and Draco thought for a moment

Draco blew on his candles and he smiled. Everyone got a piece of the cake it was stawberry and Julianne didn't like strawberry but she ate it anyway.

As Draco opened his gifts Julianne grew nervous she handed him the one she brought him. He opened it and his eyes widen. He looked at her and she bit her lip.

" Do you like it?" Julianne asked as he looked at her again and tears streamed down

" I love it." Draco said pulling it out and smiling

He had his name on it, it was a shirt with a dragon on it breathing out fire. Draco put it on and smiled though tears. Julianne smiled at least he liked it and Draco hugged her.

" Kiss her Draco!" Goyle laughed and Draco let go of her with a blush

" Excuse me while I hex someone." Draco muttered bitterly and Julianne giggled

Draco chased after Goyle for yelling cross the room. Julianne felt weak and she passed out. Severus rushed to her with her medicine. Then her birth certificate showed. Mother: James Charlus Potter, Father: Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Child's Name: Julianne Tamantha Riddle. Severus stood there shocked as he gave her the medicine she woke up.

" Papa I don't feel good." Julianne said as he felt her head and glared at Lucius

" Damn'it Lucius I told you she can't have milk!" Severus said angrily and Lucius looked shocked

Severus picked her up and laid her on the couch in the living room to rest. He placed a blanket on her and kissed her forehead.

Meanwhile

" So she's a Potter but she's also a Riddle." Rodolphus said as Lucius looked pissed and Rabastan sneered

" Well the Dark Lord's not going to be happy Lucius once he finds out he's got a daugther and Severus has been rasing her." Rabastan said as Lucius sighed and nodded

Lucius had brought the two in his study to privately talk to them. He looked at the two as they were thinking and little did he know little ears where listening.

" She's a Potter and a Riddle." Draco whispered as he blinked in disbelief and he looked inside his father's study

" Of course I know what the Dark Lord will think of this, Severus has been rasing her since she was a Baby." Lucius smirked as the brother looked at each other and smirked

Severus came in he was passed about this whole thing. First his daugther gets poisoned by the cake and to make thing's worst she's a Potter.

" Severus you should get that brat out of your house before the Dark Lord come's to get you." Rabastan said with a smirk and Severus grabbed him by the shirt

" Listen closely Rabastan Joan Lestrange when the Dark Lord come's it's her decision to go until then leave my fucking daugther alone or so help me I'll hex you this life and the next. She's my daugther until he come's back and I want to know who poisoned her?" Severus said with a sneer and Rabastan backed away once he was let down

Rodolphus looked at him with a knowing smirk and then he turned his attention back to Severus. Lucius saw Dobby and he walked toward him.

" Dobby which Elf cooked the cake?" Lucius asked with a glare and Dobby avoided his eye

" Vixey Master she made the cake." Dobby said as Lucius patted his head and Vixey came in

Lucius grabbed her by her ear and she screeched in pain. He threw her on the floor and grabbed his crane.

" Tell me Vixey why did you put milk in the cake mix when I told you not to?" Lucius asked as she shivers and she looked at him

" Master, Vixey heeded Master's word not to put milk in the cake mix, Vixey didn't put milk I swear Master." Vixey begged and Lucius was not moved

He lifted up his cane and he was about to swing. Julianne ran in there and caught his cane in her hand. His eye's widen and he looked at her.

" Don't you dare hurt her! Papa you weren't going to let him hurt this poor creature were you?" Julianne asked as he looked at Lucius and then he rubbed Julianne's cheek

" No sweetie in fact let's go home, I think that's enough excitement today." Severus said as he picked her up and left

Lucius didn't say a word but he did beat Vixey once Julianne and Severus left. Lucius went to Severus's manor undetected. He went upstairs and found Julianne's room. He stared at her for a moment she was in her nightgown and he slowly approached the bed.

" Soon you'll be mine my little Julie then your papa won't save you from me." Lucius grinned touching her face gently and his eye's go to her breast

He lowers her nightgown and looks at her training bra holding her size 34B breast. Lucius begins to tug her bra until he hears footsteps on the stairs he quickly puts everything back and hides.

Severus comes in and smiles he kisses her forehead goodnight. He sits besides her and places her birthday present it was a white teddy bear with a yellow bow on his neck. Severus leave and Julianne opens her eyes. She smiles and gets her teddy. She cuddles it and Lucius goes back home.


	8. Year 2 Ron's An Idiot and Lucius's Is Perv

" You've got a new Seeker. Who?" Harry asked Oliver and Draco smirked as Julianne came out from behind him

" Malfoy? Why is she here?" Harry asked seeing Julianne who had a flower in her hand and she looked at him with a light smile

" That's right. Non of your business Potter And that's not all that's new this year " Draco said with a smirk and then a sneer

" Those are Nimbus 2001 s. How did you get those?" Ron asked seeing the booms and his eyes widen

" A gift from Draco's father. " The Slytherin boy said

" You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best. " Draco said smirking and he looked at him

" At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent. " Hermione said as Julianne looked at Draco and Draco sneered at Hermione

" No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Draco said looking at Hermione and he sneered

" You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs! " Ron yelled as he tried to cast and his wand backfired

" You okay, Ron?" Harry asked as he looked at him and Ron was on the ground

" Say something." Hermione said as he threw up a slug and everyone was disgusted

" Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?" Colin asked with his camera and Julianne looked away

" No, Colin, get out of the way. Let's take him to Hagrid's. " Harry said helping Ron up glaring at Draco and he threw up another slug

" Julianne is just a potions brat and that's * throws up slug* she'll ever be. A child of the most hated * throws up another slug* professor ever!" Ron said bitterly and Harry moved away from him glaring at him

" He'll know what to do" Hermione said as she helped Ron and Julianne watched her as tears streamed down

Draco begun to walk away with her and glared at Ron who was walking away with Hermione while he was throwing up snails . Draco looked worriedly at her as tears streamed down her face and Harry found them.

" Julianne?" Draco asked as she ran away and Harry ran after her glaring at Ron

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor

" Julianne is your mate?" Narcissa asked Lucius and he nodded

" Yes Narcissa, ahhh my mate is hurting wonder why?" Lucius said looking at her and feeling something hurting

Narcissa looked at him she knew this was going to happen at some point. She smiled at him and hugged him. They had a ok marriage but he had found his true mate.

" I wish you the best luck Lucius, but Severus is very protective I would heed his warning not to touch her before age please." Narcissa said smiling and he nodded

Lucius wasn't going to listen to anyone about his mate Julianne was his. Severus couldn't do anything cause he wasn't her real father Voldemort was.

Back At Hogwarts

" Hey are you alright Ron shouldn't have said that to you." Harry said giving her a tissue and she looked up from crying

" It's ok, I'm Julianne Snape." Julianne said as he smiled and extended his hand toward her

Harry helped her up and she looked at him with red eyes. He looked at her and she hugged him sobbing. He rubbed her back and he looked at her again with a smile.

" I already know your name, come on let's get away from this tree it's the whomping willow." Harry said as she moved quickly from the tree and they started laughing

" Thanks Harry your not so bad, come on I bet I can bet you at chess." Julianne said smiling and grabbing his hand


	9. Year 2 Changes

" Another goal for Slytherin! The announcer yelled as Julianne watched the game and she smiled at Draco

 

" They lead Gryffindor 90 to 30." The announcer yelled as Julianne was just watching to see Draco play

 

" Training for the ballet, Potter? You'll never catch me, Potter." Draco said taunting him

 

" Let's go." Harry said getting the snitch and falling off his boom

 

Harry Potter has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins!" The announcer yelled as Julianne ran out on the field and took Draco to the nurse

 

After Lockhart made Harry have no bones in his arm. Hermoine took him to the nurse.

 

" Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss. You can go. Out of my way. Should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back..." Madam Pomfrey said looking at Draco and Harry spotted his friend near Malfoy

 

" You will be able to, won't you?" Hermoine questioned looking at her

 

" I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business. What do you expect?. Pumpkin juice?."" Madam Pomfrey said as Julianne helped Draco out of the hospital wing and Harry spat out the drink

 

The next day

 

" Gather round! Gather round. Can everybody see me?. Can you all hear me?. Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks... ...Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this Dueling Club... ...to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves... ...as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant... ...Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration. I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear. Lockhart said as Julianne rolled her eyes and looked at her papa with worry

 

" Never fear. One. Two. -Three!" Lockhart counted and Julianne watched

 

Expelliarmus!" Severus said casting and Lockhart was sent to the other end of the platform Julianne giggled

 

" Do you think he's all right?" Hermione questioned

 

" Who cares?" Ron said laughing

 

An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape... ...but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy." Lockhart said looking at Severus and Julianne smirked

 

" Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students... ...to block unfriendly spells, professor." Severus said looking at Lockhart and Lockhart smirked

 

" An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Lockhart said smiling and looking at the two boys

 

" Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house?. Malfoy, perhaps? Severus said as Draco came up on the platform and Julianne looked at him

 

" Good luck, Potter." Lockhart said looking at Harry

 

" Thank you, sir." Harry said as Lockhart passed him

 

" Wands at the ready." Lockhart said looking at the two students

 

" Scared, Potter?" Draco asked looking at him and then Julianne

 

" You wish." Harry said as Julianne sent a smile toward Draco then Harry and Harry smiled back

 

On the count of three... ...cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One. -Two. -

 

" Everte Statum! Draco said as Harry went flying and Julianne winced Draco who sent a wink toward her

 

" Rictusempra! Harry said angrily and Julianne turned her head away

 

" I said disarm only." Lockhart said as Draco and Harry looked at each other

 

" Serpensortia!" Draco said as Julianne s eyes widen as she saw a snake and she backed away

 

" Don' t move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Severus said as he saw Julianne and he looked worried she was pale

 

"Allow me, Professor Snape. Alarte Ascendare!" Lockhart said casting the spell and sending the snake high in the air

 

" A slytherin not liking snakes?" Ron whispered laughing to Hermione who glared at him then hit him and Severus escorted Julianne out

 

" It's not funny Ron." Hermione said leaving and Harry left to 

 

As soon as Severus got Julianne out he kneeled infront of her and she had tears streaming down her face as she shook out of it. She hugged Severus shanking and he rubbed her back gently she cling to him.

 

" I'm sorry papa I froze." Julianne finally said as he looked at her and she sniffed

 

" It's ok Julie we all get scared come on you and papa will brew a potion together." Severus spoke gently and she nodded grabbing his hand

 

" I love you papa." Julianne said as he smiled and picked her up 

 

He didn't noticed the second year Snake and Gryffindor's watching them. Ron smirked getting his revenge on the potion's bat and the students quietly giggled.

 

" I love you to Julie, Let's have a little race to the lab my little girl and who ever gets there first gets to put the first ingredient into the potion." Severus smirked and she was full with determination

 

" I'm gonna win papa." Julianne said as they begun to run down the hall and she did win

 

Severus didn't know his reputation at the school was now ruined thanks to Ronald Wesley and Julianne was now taken down with him. She was his daughter and now there were classified as the non scary people in Hogwarts.

Harry found Ron in the Library he sat down they needed to talk about yesterday. Ron had a smirk on his face and Harry didn't like the way he looked.

" I just showed everyone the true version of Professor Snape." Ron said as Harry's eye's widen and he gritted his teeth

" Consider our friendship over." Harry said angrily and left Ron with a shocked face

Harry was mad no he was angry. Julianne and Professor Snape were father and Daughter they didn't deserve what Ron just did.

" Hey you ok Potter?" Draco asked as Harry sighed and looked at him

" No, stupid Ron just showed everyone the true side of Professor Snape I told him not to." Harry said as Draco's eye's widen and he looked away

Draco and Harry went off to talk. Draco didn't expect this to happen Harry accepted his friendship and they left after a hug.


	10. Year 2: A Free Elf and What A Father Will Do

Harry and Ron heard Hermione was attacked they ran to the hospital wing. Harry glared at Ron not talking to him. Professor Mcgonagall looked at the two boys and she heard the doors open.

" Another student has been attacked Julianne Snape." Madam Pomfrey said as Hagrid carried the girl and he was hiding his tears

Draco ran in there hearing the news Julianne had been attacked he stood there frozen and he ran toward her. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it. It was cold and he had tears streaming down. Hagrid let the two alone he couldn't see her like this.

" Malfoy why are you here?" Ron asked as Draco glared at him and he wiped away the tears

" None of your fucking business Weasley!" Draco yelled as Harry looked at him then went by his side and Ron left in fear

Madam Pomfrey got Draco out of the wing and he went to Professor Snape. Professor Snape was in his office looking at a bottle of Draught of Peace he sighed he hadn't heard the news yet.

" Draco why are you here?" Severus asked as he looked at him and Draco sniffed

" I should have been there with her she's my friend, she shouldn't have been attacked!" Draco said sniffing and Severus hugged his godson looking at him

Severus sighed as he finished up his letter and flooed it to the Malfoy Manor. The fireplace lit up and outstepped Lucius he looked at Severus and then Narcissa came out.

" Who has been attacked, where is Julianne ?" Lucius asked holding the letter and Draco went to his father

" Julianne ... was the one that has been attacked." Draco said as Severus froze and he looked at Draco

" She's in the hospital wing Draco. Merlin! I should have been with her that's my baby girl! My sweet baby girl why the hell was I not informed." Severus yelled as Narcissa went to him then hugged him Severus close and looked at him

" Severus." Narcissa tried as he grew angry and he left in tears

Everyday after class he visited the hospital wing bring flowers to her, reading books to her and telling Julianne about his day like he always had done. He missed the smile on her face and he following him around. Severus left the wing before his class started with tears in his eye's every time.

A week after the people who were Petrified got cured Julianne was trying to find her father he found him with Dobby leaving Dumbledore's office.

" Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours." Harry yelled as Julianne looked at him and went to Lucius

" Mine?. I don't know what you're talking about." Lucius said as Julianne looked at Harry with a smile and he smiled at her

" I think you do, sir. I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron .that day at Diagon Alley." Harry said as Julianne looked at him with a smile and Harry felt pride

" You do, do you? Why don't you prove it?. Come, Dobby." Lucius said looking at him and then at his house elf giving him the book

" Open it." Harry whispered as Dobby held the book

" Dobby." Lucius called out and Julianne followed him

" Master has given Dobby a sock." Dobby said smiling and looking at the sock

" What? I didn't give- " Lucius said turning around and his eyes widen at the sock

" Master has presented Dobby with clothes." Dobby said smiling and Julianne 's eyes widen

" Dobby is free." Dobby said as Harry lifted his pants leg and there was no sock

" You lost me my servant!" Lucius yelled angrily and Julianne looked at Harry

" You shall not harm Harry Potter. " Dobby said as he casted a spell and sent Lucius across the room

" Mr. Malfoy!" Julianne yelled as she shot a look toward them and Harry looked at them

" Your parents were meddlesome fools too. Mark my words, Potter. One day soon you are going to meet the same sticky end." Lucius said as Julianne looked at them and walked with Lucius

Julianne looked up at Lucius as he stormed very angrily and she tugged on his sleeve. He stooped and looked at her his anger faded away at that sweet little smile.

" Mr. Malfoy, Can I go home please?" Julianne said smiling and he smiled

" Yes Julianne you can go home let's go get Severus he'll be happy to see you." Lucius said as she grabbed his hand and they found Severus

Severus held her close with tears streaming down his face and she smiled as he lifted her up. They left for home and Julianne laughed as they got home.

He put her to bed and kissed her forehead. He looked at her and he had tears in his eyes looking at her.

" I promise my baby girl I will never leave you alone ever I will by your side forever I promise you my sweet baby girl my Angel." Severus whispered and kissed her forehead then left


	11. Summer of year 2

Julieanne woke up and walked downstairs. Severus was in the living room reading his newspaper.

Julieanne goes in the garden outside. She loved the flowers but last time she was out in the garden her father told her she was only allowed in the garden when he was in there it was a rule. Julianne was almost thirteen years old and she didn't think that rule applied now.

" JULIEANNE TAMANTHA SNAPE GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE!" Severus said pissed and she looked at her papa

" Y...yes Papa." Julianne said as she slowy walked in and he swatted her bottom twice when she came in

Julieanne rubbed her bottom it didn't hurt thoses two swats. Severus looked at her sternly and tapped his foot.

" I told you not to go outside in the garden without me do you have any idea who could have taken you!" Severus said angrily and she looked down

" I'm sorry papa." Julianne said as he sighed and lifted her chin

Her hazel eyes filled with tears and he knew what he had to do as her father. Well technically adopted father but he raised her so she was his daughter no matter who was her real father.

" Go stand in the corner in your room I'll be in your room for your spanking young lady." Severus said as she went to her room and he sat down in his chair

He hadn't have to spank her since she was five. She got in trouble for breaking a vase and lying. Severus didn't like spanking her but someone could have taken her and he was going to hurt someone who dared touch his daughter.

Severus goes upstairs hairbrush in hand and opens Julianne's door she was in the corner as he told her to be. He pulled out her chair from her desk and sat down.

" Julianne come to Papa." Severus said sternly and Julieanne slowy made her way toward Severus

Severus lifted her chin with his free hand merlin thoses tears in thoses eyes. Julianne wiggled and squirmed underneath his stern gaze.

" Do you have any idea who could have taken you...Julianne I have certain rules here for your protection I'm not going to watch as someone kidnaps my little girl. Julianne I love you very much I don't want to lose you." Severus said sternly and then in a soft voice

" I'm sorry papa" Julianne sobbed and he looked at her

Merlin how was he going to do this. He loved Julianne very much but he wasn't going to let any one touch, hurt or kill her.

" Your getting a spanking from the hairbrush young lady, I expect you after this to obey me next time is that clear?" Severus asked as Julianne looked at her papa and sniffed

" Yes Papa." Julianne said sadly and bent over his knees

Severus lifted up her nightgown and roze his hand. He started the spanking and Julieanne clutched his pants.

" Papa owwww please owwww it hurts * sobs*." Julianne sobbed and wiggled on his lap

" Your almost done twelve swats with the hairbrush my flower then we are done can you be a big girl for papa and take them?" Severus questioned as she sobbed and nodded

Severus got the hairbrush then kissed her forehead. Severus bared Julianne's bottom and lifted up the hairbrush it landed on her bottom with a Crack.

" You "Crack" Will not "Crack" Go in the garden "Crack" without me "crack " again " Crack" do you understand! " Crack" "Crack "Crack" Severus said sternly and Julieanne sobbed

" Yes! owie I'm sorry daddy!" Julieanne sobbed louder and Severus sighed

He delivered the last three quickly and hugged her tight as she sobbed. He pulled up her underwear and fixed her nightgown as he held her.

" Shhhh it's alright my flower, your forgiven papa's so proud of you for taking your punishment like a big girl. Look at me my flower you are to never do that again ok." Severus said rubbing her back and she sobbed

" Yes papa * sobs* I'm sorry." Julianne sobbed and he held her

Severus held her close as she calmed down. Severus smiled as he gave her tea and she drunk it. Severus didn't care if she wasn't his he loved her so much.

" Are you hungry?" Severus asked as Julianne looked up at him and smiled

" Yes Papa." Julianne said as he smile and carried her downstairs like he use to

Severus fixes Julianne's favorite spaghetti tacos. After breakfast they spent the day reading in the library and then it was dinner time.

" Ok Julianne you pick what's for dinner." Severus said with a smile and she thought for a moment

" Soup!" Julieanne said as he laughed and fixed mushroom soup

After they ate there soup Severus took Julieanne upstairs as she had fallen asleep after drinking her tea. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead giving her a brown teddy bear as her birthday present .

" My little girl." Severus whispered and leaves the room


	12. Year 3 Into year 3 and new teacher

During the summer Julianne played with Draco like she always had done. Narcissa brought Julianne some bra's cause Julianne's breast begun to grow. Julianne asked questions to only Narcissa about being a woman. Narcissa told her a woman gets monthly's every month until she gets pregnant. Then they both turned thirteen and Julianne's breast kept growing.

As school was being to start Julianne knew everything that had to do with her developing body. They both had there school books by the first of August.

" I'll see you at school my flower." Severus said as Julianne smiled and hugged him

" Yes Papa i love you ." Julianne said as they got on the train and she sat beside Draco

At Hogwarts

" Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words... ...before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin... ...who's kindly consented to fill the post... ...of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor."'Dumbledore said smiling and Remus stood up

" Of course. That's why he knew to give you the chocolate," Hermione said as he looked at him and Ron looked at her

" Harry. Potter. Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?" Draco asked as Julianne looked at him and smiled

" Shove off, Malfoy" Ron said rudley turning Harry toward Hermione and Julianne

waved at him

" How did he find out?" Harry questioned and Ron turned toward him

" Just forget it." Ron said looking at him and Harry nodded stealing a look at his

Julianne

She had grown since he last seen her that was there second year.

" Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid. Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore said smiling and then everyone was diamissed

Severus went to his office and sat down. He pulled out his picture of Julianne and smiled.

" I don't care who's daughter you really are your my daughter my litlle Julie." Severus said smiling and sighing

Next Day

Julianne woke up rushed to class. Everyone was at Hagrid's hut. She found Draco and missed what Hagrid had said about a treat today for class. They got in the forbidden forest and Julianne looked at the tress as they stooped.

" Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books" Hagrid said looking at them and they held there books

" And exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked looking at him and Hagrid looked at him

Julianne rubs her finger on it's spine and it opens and Draco looked at her impressed. Hagrid smiled at her, she was just like her mother and he looked at the rest.

" Crikey Julianne did it. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've got ter do is stroke 'em. Look." Hagrid said taking Hermione's copy, snaps the Spellotape binding it. As it begins to bite Hagrid calmly runs a forefinger down the book's spine and it... shivers falls quietly open. He glances at the class, looking suddenly unsure.

" Righ' then. So... so... yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get ' said turning disappears into the trees and Draco shakes his head

" God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco said as Julianne looked at him and Harry came close to him

" Listen, you stupid prat." Harry was about to say when Draco's eyes widening in fear, he steps back, points

" Potter, there's a Dementor behind you!" Draco said as Harry jumps wheels in fear, finds... nothing. Instantly the Slytherins make an eerie ooh... and ooh sound, then break up laughing. Harry reddens, embarrassed, then Hagrid appeared with Buckbeak

" Gee up, there! Beau'iful, isn' he?" Hagrid asked looking at the class and Rosabella looked in wonder

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?" Ron asked looking at the giant bird and Julianne looked at it

" A Hippogriff, o' course. Now,firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then - who wants ter come an'say hello?" Hagrid asked as the class steps back and Harry is left standing there

Good man, Harry!" Hagrid said as Harry looks around, then reluctantly approaches.

"Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' 's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?" Hagrid said as Harry nods anyway. Steps forward. And... 's head cocks, eagle eyes studying Harry waits. And waits...

" Back off, Harry! Back off!" Hagrid warned as Harry starts to step back, when... Buckbeak ducks his

beak. Hagrid sighs, relieved.

" Well done, Harry! Go on. Give 'im a pat.".Hagrid said smiling as Harry reaches out, lays his hand on Buckbeak's fierce beak and the class clapped

" Look at that! I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im?" Hagrid asked Harry and looked at Julianne

" Excuse me?" Harry asked looking at him and his smile dropped

" We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that." Hagrid said picking up Harry then Julianne putting them on the bird's back and smiled at the two

" Umm Hagrid I'm scared of heights." Julianne said as Hagid shook his and slapped the bird on his bottom

".Off yeh go!" Hagrid said as the bird took off and landed

" Good work, Harry, Julianne! How'm I doin' me firs' day." Hagrid said smiling helping the two down and under his breath to Harry

" Brilliant... Professor." Harry said as he along with Hagrid grinned and Draco pushed roughly though them

" Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute." Draco said as Julianne looked worried and watched as he approached it

" Malfoy! No!" Hagrid yelled as the creature went up and clawed Draco

" It's killed me! It's killed me!" Draco said on the ground and Julianne's eyes widen

" Draco!" Julianne yelled as she rushed over there and he looked at her

"Calm yerself! Yer fine... jus' a scratch." Hagrid said looking at his arm and Julianne looked at the giant

" Hagrid. He's got to be taken to a hospital. I'll go with you, if you like." Hermione said as Julianne glared at her and Draco reached out for Julianne

" No. I'm the teacher. You all...you all just... Class dismissed!" Hagrid said as he picked up Draco and Julianne followed them


	13. Year 3: Mr Lupin

At the great hall

"It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm." Draco said as Julianne looked at his arm and she wrote her name on his cast

At the gryffindor table

" The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron asked seeing Draco and Julianne kissed Draco's cast

" At least Hagrid didn't get sacked. Why does she put up with him?" Harry said looking at Draco and questioned looking at Julianne

" Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this. Harry I'm going to look up wizard and witch slavery to see if there is a way to save your sister from the Malfoy's" Hermione said looking at the two and then they turned around

Harry looked at the newspaper Semus brought over that had Sirius Black on it.

Later on that day.

Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin said smiling and Julianne looked at him curiously

"Riddikulus!" The whole class said looking at Professor Lupin and he smiled

"It's this class that's ridiculous." Draco muttered softly and Julianne giggled silently

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you? " Professor Lupin said smiling and Neville eyes the rattling wardrobe, steps forward queasily

"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" Professor Lupin said looking at Neville

"Profter... Snafpt." Neville stuttered and Rosabella looked at him

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." Professor Lupin said looking at him and Neville cleared his throat

"Professor Snape. Neville said louder and everyone laughs

"Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Lupin asked looking at him after he nodded and Neville avoids him

" Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." Neville said nervously and everyone laughed again but Julianne

" It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?" Lupin said as Neville looked at him and Lupin questioned

"She carries a red handbag." Neville said closing his eyes

" That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do." Lupin said looking at Neville and whispering in his ear

" You can do this, Neville." Lupin said looking at Neville and Neville nods nervously, taking a deep breath.

" Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!" Lupin shouted and casted the spell sparks jet from Lupin's wand, strike the doorknob, and the wardrobe busts opened. Instantly, Snape appears, eyes flashing hideously as he stalks forward. Neville backs away in fright.

" Think, Neville. Think!" Lupin shouted and Julianne looked at the two

" R-r-riddikulus!" Neville said nervously and scared as Snape stumbles in a flash of light and reappears in a long, lace trimmed dress, towering motherten hat and a crimson handbag

The class laughs but the Slytherin's. Julianne glared at Neville. As Ron, Parvati and Dean went. Lupin looked at Harry first but then his eyes settled on Julianne. He pointed to her and she looked at him. She stepped forward and the Jack in the box turns into a three headed snake with blood red eyes. Julianne gasped and stood there pale as a sheet.

" It's ok Ms. Snape just say the spell." Lupin said as she got her wand and looked at the snake

" Riddikulus!" Julianne said as the snake turned into Severus and she smiled

The Slytherin's clapped and then it was Harry's turn. Snape turned into a Dementor. Lupin casted the spell turning into a balloon and it goes back in the wardrobe.

"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today." Lupin said as everyone left and Harry stayed behind


	14. Year 3 part 2

" Turn to page 394." Severus said as the students eye Snape with guarded curiosity, Draco finishes scrawling something on a bit of parchment and balls it up in his hands. As he opens them, a moth flutters from his palms.

" Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?" Harry questioned seeing Severus and Julianne waved at him

" That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time Page 394. Severus said waving the moth away, blows out a candle and a slide show begins .

An ancient woodcut of a horrific beast flickers at the front of the room. Ron frowns down at his book.

" Werewolves?" Ron asked as he saw the page and Julianne smiled at her Papa

" But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks." Hermione said as Severus looked at her and Harry turned around

" Quiet!" Severus yelled at Hermione and Ron jumped a little bit

" When did she come in? Did you see her come in." Ron asked Harry and Julianne glared at Ron

" Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Severus asked as Julianne looked at him and she looked at the silde

As the class stares mutely at a slide of an attacking werewolf, Hermione waiting desperately for someone to respond to Snape's question, the moth flutters by Harry. Swat! He pins it to his desk. A tiny cloud of moth dust mushrooms into the air and Harry lifts his palm. Draco s parchment has reappeared.

"No one? How... disappointing." Severus asked as Hermione rose her hand and Julianne looked at her

" Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind." Hermione said as Draco lets out a low howl and Julianne looked at him with curiosity

" Quiet, Malfoy! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Severus asked Hermoine and Julianne felt bad for her

" He's got a point, you know. " Ron said whispering to Harry and Harry stares at the parchment. Malfoy has drawn a crude caricature of Harry in his Quidditch robes being struck by lighting over and over.

"Five points from Gryffindor! As a antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it. Passing notes, Potter?" Severus snatches the drawing from under Harry's nose he eyes it

" Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in." As Severus said turns away, Draco sniggers with Crabbe, Goyle and Julianne. Harry glances down at the drawing once more

After everyone leave Julianne stays behind to help Professor Snape clean up the classroom. Severus picked up the books and then looked at Julianne.

" Julianne I need to tell you something." Severus said as she stopped and looked at him

" Yes Papa?" Julianne asked as he motioned her to sit down and she sat down

Severus sat down to he looked at her. Severus felt his heart beating fast and she looked at him with James's eye's.

" Julianne you remember when I told you that you weren't my real daughter?" Severus asked as she looked at him and sighed

" Yes I remember Papa." Julianne as she hoped he wouldn't bring that up anymore and he looked at her

Severus knew it was the right thing to do now that she was older and hopefully won't yell at him.

" Julianne your are the daughter of Tom Riddle better known as the dark lord, But your also the daughter of James Potter." Severus said as Julianne's eyes widen and her jaw dropped open

" No way in hell I'm Harry Potter's sister! That asshole's friend made fun of you Papa." Julianne said as Severus's jaw dropped at her fowl language and stood up

Severus grabbed her arm and marched in his private quarters. Julianne knew she went to far and tried to escape her Papa's grip.

" Papa please I'm sorry please don't spank me please daddy." Julianne pleaded and he shot her a glare that made her shut up

" Julianne Tamantha Snape you know better then to cuss at me young lady." Severus said as Julianne pulled again and he swatted her bottom once

Julianne whimpered she didn't want a spanking. Julianne pulled away freeing herself and ran from Severus who was right on her tail.

Severus caught her and got to the quarters. Julianne covered her bottom and fearing the worst.

" Please no daddy." Julianne said as tears flowed down and Severus sat down

" Look at me. Julianne I am very disappointed in you. You know your not allowed to cuss at me. You will receive a bare spanking with my belt." Severus said as Julianne sobbed and Severus frowned she was already crying yet he hadn't touched her

Severus sighed maybe a bare spanking with just his hand will do. He bent her over his knee, moving her hands, lowed her skirt and panties. Severus spanked her and after the spanking he lifted her up after placing her clothes back.

" Shhhh, it's over my beautiful daughter." Severus said as Julianne sniffed and hugged Severus

" I'm sorry daddy." Julianne said as Severus kissed her forehead and hugs her

Severus held her close and tears flowed down his face. He knew the dark lord would return to take away his little girl and Julianne would hage to make a decision.

author's note: I'm playing catch up on this story.


End file.
